goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Mental People's Home
“Our laws do not allow for the operation of mental people’s homes. That is an egregious,dare I say Nazi level violation of international law as well. GoAnimate law opposes it too. And,dare I say,you are a stick figure,entitled so far as I know to NO legal rights at all. So therefore your EXISTENCE is against the law. This only adds to your culpability. Tierra Fats,the sentence this court hands down is death. You will die at the hands of Warren Cook and Scootatoo Moon,your last victims,and this will happen at midnight tonight. Guards,take her to a cell. Court is now adjourned.” The '''Mental People's Home '''is a very crappy respite home for delinquents that is located near GoCity, and parents send their troublemaking children there as a last resort. Sending a troublemaker to this home is usually as some form of big punishment to an action they made, no matter how bad it is, like it was the last straw. Generic Plot A troublemaker does something bad and their parents call the Mental People's Home, then, shortly afterwards, Tina Flagulatus comes to pick them up, then the troublemaker sees that other troublemakers are in the van and they tell each other what they got sent here for, then Tina tells them to stop talking on the way to the home, and later on at the home they again tell each other what they got sent here for, then someone discovers they have a paper and pencil, and then someone has an idea to sent a letter to someone to free them, and after they get freed they all get grounded. Whenever someone goes live there they usually are sentenced to stay for life, but they can also be sentenced for a few years or so. Many troublemakers, including Caillou, Dora, Barney and Warren Cook (and MANY more) have been sent there, but they have escaped every time. Additional details There are many rooms in the Mental People's Home, such as the Prison Room and the Demon Room, and they are used as punishments. The food that are served to the troublemakers is pretty much poop and very gross foods, and they are forced to wear diapers (aka nappies for you British users), and also they get beatings and spankings. The clients are banned from all their favorite things, such as TV shows, toys or cellphones. Tina and her husband often get random "good" people to punish the troublemakers. The MPH also has very strong security. They have security dogs, cameras, locked windows and more. But in some cases they have really bad security, which is why the troublemakers escape. Occasionally the T-makers have acted against Tina and got her arrested, but she grounded them afterwards. Tina has already been arrested for murder and child abuse in her past. But secretly, Tina created the MPH as some kind of agenda to commit a troublemaker genocide by making them suffer a very slow and painful death, believing that she'll make the world any better. Death of Tina the Bitch On April 4, Tyrone and Pablo and Andy Panda detonated a tritoclium bomb. When Tina heard,she rushed down to ground them,but the Golden Golem showed up and killed her. Then the troublemakers killed Diesel in his sleep. They found paperwork proving that Tina and Diesel were Nazi refugees named Ayana and Richard Totźern. The police then revived and arrested them. They were on April 12 sentenced to death by lethal injection,carried out on April 16. Goodbye Tina the Bitch (1911-2018). Goodbye Diesel (1900-2018). May you burn in hell. Copycats There have been other mental people’s homes. Examples include: * A mental people’s home in Vietanik,South Africa operated by Tierra Fats. Closed in 2022 after she tried to detain Warren Cook. * A mental people’s home in Mirvostok,Russia * A mental people’s home in Briar Hills,Washington shut down by Presidential order. Gallery Category:Businesses Category:Places that no one except masochists ever want to go to Category:Destroyed in 2018